


Clouded Skies

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Varia!Tsuna [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Agender!Mammon, Agender!Tsuna, Aromantic!Shouichi, Aromantic!Spanner, Asexual!Mammon, Asexual!Shouichi, Asexual!Tsuna, Multi, Omega!Tsuna, SC-O/B/A, Servant Class A/B/O, Shouichi and Spanner are married to their work tbh, Twin Fic, Varia!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if sealing Tsuna's Flames had another effect besides his clumsiness? What if it caused his flames to shift into something different? Something similar to the flames of Wrath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: Forming Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I am now a plot hydra oh well
> 
> This is also my only fic with a definite chapter amount???

Early in the morning, in an airport a little ways away from Namimori, stood a young women and her sons-Nana, Tsunayoshi and Yoshimune respectively- waiting patiently for one Iemitsu Sawada, Nana's husband and the father of her twins, and his boss. Nana, currently seated at the gate terminal, smiled down at Yoshimune curled up asleep in her arms as Tsunayoshi was stubbornly persistent in reading his kids book on his own without any help from her.

Nana wasn't that tall, 5'1" compared to her husbands 6'5" was nothing really, but she certainly could be called attractive with her shoulder length auburn coloured hair, chocolate irises and petite build. Out of her sons Tsunayoshi took after her more in the looks department compared to his sibling, russet eyes and hair a few shades lighter of her own, his body was small and feminine while Yoshimune's was more masculine taking after Iemitsu. Yoshimune had sky blue eyes that matched his dirty blonde hair, Yoshimune's hair was straight like Nana's rather then the untameable gravity defying locks of his brothers, he got most of his looks from Iemitsu which was just fine with Nana after all she didn't want to get them mixed up if they look to similar.

"Nana darling where are you?" The exuberant voice of her husband made Nana look up, a small smile curving on her lips as a burst of happiness exploded in her chest. Standing up she cradled Yoshimune carefully in one arm, intertwining her free hand with Tsunayoshi's and tugging it gently so he would follow her over to the tall blonde male and his boss.

"You shouldn't yell so loud Iemitsu I'm sure Yoshi wouldn't have minded being woken up by his Papa but other children would have honey." Nana scolded half heartedly, overjoyed at seeing her love after two years of him being away for work and while he would leave just as abruptly as the last time she wouldn't forget the sound of his voice or how he looks anytime soon now.

Her reprimanding caused Iemitsu's boss to let out a small chuckle as mirth danced in his ochre eyes, wrinkles crinkling closer together as he laughed while Iemitsu rubbed his neck sheepishly, giving her an apologetic look that she just sighed at exasperatedly. Nana looked down feeling Tsuna clutch onto her leg, seems he realised there were new people here considering he wouldn't be able to remember who Iemitsu was when he had only been two the last time his papa was home. 

It seems Iemitsu's boss had noticed as well, crouching down with a kind smile on his face as he held out a hand. "My names Timoteo little one," his voice sounded warm and comforting causing Tsuna to loosen his grip on her pants a little, "you can call me Grandpa if you want to."

"Tsu-kun says hello Grandpa," Tsuna murmured shyly, "Tsu-kun's name is Tsunayoshi and Tsu-kun's brother is Yoshimune." He shuffled out from behind Nana and shook Timoteo's hand hesitantly with a small grin on his chubby face, widening as Timoteo smiled wider back at the smile filling him with a sense of accomplishment.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunayoshi, do you think Yoshimune will like me as well?" Timoteo chortled softly as Tsuna nodded excitedly, clearly more comfortable around him now that he knew Nana wasn't going to tell him of for talking to him.

"Aww aren't you gonna talk to your papa my little tuna-fish?" Iemitsu cooed loudly, arms open as he grinned only to falter slightly as Tsuna yelped and dove back behind Nana. "Have you forgotten me little tuna-fish, I'm your papa I promise! You can even ask your mama if you don't believe me." He sulked, pouting childishly at the sight of his eldest hiding from behind his wife's leg.

"How about we go home and you can work on convincing him there Iemitsu?" Nana giggled, politely covering her mouth with one of her hands as his pout grew in response even as he nodded, eager to get home as soon as possible.

"Of course! I'll make him remember me before the day is up mark my words!" Iemitsu declared loudly, bouncing determinedly on his heels as he picked up his and Nono's luggage to follow Nana to the car.

"I'm sure you will Iemitsu, Yoshi will help you he's missed you a lot you know." Nana hummed softly, eyes shining brightly in joy as she skipped lightly on the way to the car.

* * *

"Tsu-kun is going to play outside mama!" Tsuna chirped cheerfully up at her with a dazzling smile, russet eyes gleaming in the sunlight, holding a soft ball in his arms.

"Okay Tsu-kun but be careful okay and make sure too come in when I say it's lunch time." Nana's lips curved up into a smile, fondness swirling in her chocolate coloured eyes as she watched Tsuna bounce excitedly out the backdoor before turning back around to watch Yoshimune climb all over Iemitsu in his glee.

"Yoshi I need to breath little man!" Iemitsu laughed, twisting around in an effort to grab onto his son currently latched onto his back with a big grin.

"I'm going to get started on lunch now Iemitsu," Nana hummed quietly, "why don't you tell Yoshi about Italy? I'm sure that will stop him from climbing all over you at the very least." She ended in a lightly teasing tone, mirth dancing in her irises as she pranced out of the lounge and into the kitchen to make lunch.

For the next twenty minutes Iemitsu ranted about the beauty of Italy, Venice and its Canals, the flora in the countryside, how the food tastes much better when it's authentic Italian food instead of imitations but still would never compare to his darling Nana's cooking as Nono watched on in fond exasperation and Yoshimune was rapt in tales of Italy. That was until a loud fearful cry erupted from the backyard where Tsuna was causing panic to rush through the Italians in fear of someone trying to kidnap him for his Vongola linage so that there would be one less heir to inherit it's sins.

"Don't worry Nana I'll go save our son from whatever big bad monster is scaring him!" Iemitsu declared loudly, rushing past the kitchen doorway as she halted on her way outside. "You just focus on lunch, heroes need to eat and rescuing people after all." This combined with a wink gained a giggle out of Nana as she nodded obediently, turning back towards the stove to make sure the food didn't burn unaware of Timoteo following Iemitsu out the back or the quiet pitter patter of a child's footsteps.

"Who or what's scaring my little Tuna-fish," he all but growled stepping into the small backyard only to pause in bafflement at the sight that met him, "a chihuahua?" The confusion was clear in Iemistu's voice as he stared at the scene in front of him, his little tuna fish was wailing as he tried to back away from an excited chihuahua that looked like I wanted to play with him and his ball.

"That isn't what you should be focusing old friend," Timoteo's voice suddenly sounded old, oh so very old instead of the warm tone that flowed so effortlessly no matter the situation, "look at his forehead. He has sky flames Iemitsu that means he's an eligible heir to Vongolas throne being both of its blood with purest sky flames since Primo as an added bonus on top of that."

Iemitsu switched his gaze from the petite dog towards his son, horror creeping into his azure irises at the implications the flames caused-not only would he be eligible this would make him even more of a target of anyone found out about him. Swallowing thickly Iemitsu turned towards Timoteo, a mix of desperation and pleading in his eyes as he silently tried to portray his absolute _need_ to keep his family out of the mafia as long as possible causing the other man to sigh feeling as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders in that very moment.

"There is a way Iemitsu but it can have adverse consequences friend," Timoteo sighed again as Iemitsu continued gazing at him with a pleading look, "bring him over here then Iemitsu. I can seal his flames away so they'll only appear if he needs them desperately." Nono grimaced as his old friend leapt at the chance of his son having a mafia free life even if it would be terminal to his growth but sealed them away nonetheless when the blonde carried the small brunette over to him.

Both men were completely oblivious to the pair of sky blue staring out from the backdoor at them, horror swirling in their irises at the fact that could have happened to him had he shown his papa the pretty flames he could make and he didn't want that, the pretty flames made him feel safe and told him when things were wrong. It told his brother when things were wrong too, did this mean his brother wouldn't know about the bad things anymore? But his brother could sense the really really bad things while he couldn't, what if someone came to hurt them and Tsuna couldn't lead them to carnivore-san?

As they turned to come inside Yoshimune scrambled away from the door in a rush, going back to the lounge room to play with his toys so they wouldn't suspect he had been watching them hurt his brother though a small part of him was oddly satisfied that Tsunayoshi wouldn't be able to beat him at anything or have more attention anymore but he squished that part mercilessly.

* * *

Useless, Freak, Silent, Stupid, Unknown. Those were all thing used to describe one Sawada Tsunayoshi resident Omega of the Sawada household not that anyone would ever call him such, how could one be an Omega when they can't even stabilise the emotions of their own mother? Clearly he lies when telling people his alignment, clearly he hasn't shown yet, clearly he wasn't ever going to too useless for society, everyone in Namimori believed this everyone except four people only three of which are known to the young Omega. Irie Shouichi, Spanner, Mochida Kensuke and Hibari Kyouya all accepted his place in the hierarchy of today's society but said nothing of it to anyone else, Shouichi because of his own status as a Beta, Spanner and Mochida being a Alphas and Hibari being an Omega himself loathe as he is to admit it.

Tsunayoshi had accepted this fate as soon as he and his twin presented at the start of puberty, Yoshimune as expected presenting as an alpha, when everyone started to flock around the younger twin hoping to be in his pack though still never truly caring about him. The only one Tsuna suspected actually cared about Yoshimune was Mochida Kensuke considering he was the only one in the whole school to listen when Yoshimune murmured about how he didn't like the way everyone treats his twin, _this_ was the one sole reason he didn't get denied upon satiating his curiosity about kendo and thus landed him a spot on the team even though most ignored his skill at it. (After all if they ignored it, it couldn't possibly be true and thus he was kicked off the regulars by the coach and reluctantly Mochida as it dropped the other regulars work ethic.)

Mochida liked both twins equally but if he were too choose who's pack he wanted to be apart of it would be Tsuna's which is why he and Spanner started Tsuna tug o war when they met, Shouichi's interference is the only reason they realised they were hurting Tsuna's arms causing them to fuss over him and come to the mutual agreement that all four of them were a pack together. Of course that isn't to say they didn't occasionally brawl when their hormones decided one of them had to be the top alpha of their little group of four but Tsuna always senses one it's about to happen and slides in demanding cuddles so they immediately stomp the urge to assert dominance of the pack because Tsuna is soft and squishy and the best for cuddling.

Yoshimune was all for this considering all the regret and guilt he felt about assisting Tsunayoshi's bullies in making Tsuna just a body rather then a person, losing all of his trust and love in the process, so yes Yoshimune was all for this as it meant his precious big brother would have another person to help him learn how to be a person again. It meant Tsuna would someday learn how to live again with the help of his pack and Yoshimune wouldn't come home late to find Tsuna laying on the roof with a blank face and even blanket eyes, bare sparks of loneliness swirling in russet pools that gazed up above at the sky Yoshimune knew Tsuna wished he could fly free in like a bird. 

Yoshimune accepted the fact he had lost Tsuna's trust years ago when he done nothing to stop his friends from bullying Tsuna and calling him Dame, knew he was to fault that it came around because even when it was negative attention he was getting from the other students it made their mum pay more attention to him because of his injuries and this made Yoshimune unreasonably jealous. Yoshimune accepted that one day his actions towards Tsuna would come back around to haunt him with a guilty conscience, was wary of the day it would come to pass but still he accepted this as fact and pushed Mochida further towards Tsuna because his brother needed all the help he could get to start living again not existing but _living_.

Both Twins had settled easily into their places in the Namimori Middle School hierarchy, Yoshimune in the top tier and Tsunayoshi in the lower middle only there instead of the bottom because of Mochida and Yoshimune's association with him. Mochida was very fond of flaunting Tsuna's I a purring whenever people agreed with him that even if Tsuna was dame he was most certainly cute at the same time there was no denying that fact.

Hibari Kyouya however was not content with Tsuna's actions in school, he had seen the power Tsuna held, seen him forcibly stop himself from using self defence _which was not against the rules when bullying and extortion **was**_ , Hibari was irritated that the Omnivore with the potential to become a Carnivore even if it was a baby Carnivore held back and refused to let himself thrive. Thus he had taken to ambushing Tsuna whenever he took his kendo sword home to practice katas either in his room or the backyard, sparring with Tsunayoshi had become some what of a weekly thing sometimes even twice a week if he was fast enough to catch Tsuna before he left school grounds (after all Hibari has to make sure the clubs don't destroy school property). 

Hibari was immensely smug at the fact his spars with Tsuna caused sparks of life and glee to dance in the brunettes eyes, smug at the fact only he managed to elicit such a reaction out of Tsuna that the other would laugh breathlessly but with _so much happiness_ it warmed Hibari's heart and made some part of him sing with content at the image every time. Hibari was also very persistent in his attempts at inducting Tsunayoshi into the disciplinary committee for both his fighting skills and his organisational skills, however Tsunayoshi was persistent in refusing to be inducted into the disciplinary committee not wanting all the attention that would come with it because that would set Yoshimune off and cause all three (Nana, Yoshimune and him) of them to be upset.

Shouichi had at first been adverse to these sparring sessions that went on between the two clouds but stopped his protests when he and Spanner witnessed one of them because the spark of life in Tsuna's eyes had been so _so_ strong, Tsuna hadn't just been existing but he had been living had been happy and had felt alive instead of a body that had died and forgot to stop breathing. So while Shouichi fussed about and groaned in pain at the aches it caused in his stomach he couldn't find it in himself to stop one of the few things that made Tsuna feel truly alive for the first time in a long time.

Spanner on the other hand found amusement in the fact that Tsunayoshi could go from cuddly to must fight Hibari to the death when having his fevers, it amused him so much he made a deal with Hibari, extremely resistible punching bags and enforced tonfas for his phone number for when Tsuna decided people had to die from violence. Spanner and Shouichi always heal Tsuna before he goes back home riddled with injuries from Hibari and just keep him at Spanner's apartment throughout his fever with Mochida dropping in every day to make sure Tsuna was alright.

So while the rest of Namimori was positive in the fact Tsunayoshi was not an Omega Shouichi, Spanner, Mochida and Hibari knew otherwise and accepted him either way even though one seeks his company for fights rather than friendship most of the time and that two of the others get into possessive fits causing arguments over who's the main alpha of their little pack while the last one groaned in pain from the stomach aches their habits caused him.

All in all Tsunayoshi was content with his current life, happy about his status because while most of Namimori is positive in him being a useless unknown he had his three (four possibly?) friends that cared for him and put up with his shit on a daily basis, at least he was content and perfectly fine with everything until his mother hired a home tutor and whacked everything out of place leaving him disorientated and confused.


	2. Chapter 1: Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn arrives and this chaos follows after
> 
> [fucKING WORLD BUILDING I HA T E I T]

After a day of observing his new students Reborn was understandably displeased, not only was he misinformed about the Vongola heirs but it seemed Iemitsu did not know one thing about his family which was not acceptable in his professional opinion. Not knowing about the state of connections you have outside the Mafia is dangerous and risky, they could be swiped out from under your nose for leverage against you or killed of to emotionally destabilise you causing your performance to wilt to a deadly level when concerning self preservation.

Tsunayoshi was not all like the information informed him of, no sense of balance, academically and physically lacking, no friends, called dame, bullied, outcasted, these were not things that described the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi while sometimes clumsy most definitely has a perfectly fine sense of balance, has slightly above average fitness levels due to his involvement in the Kendo club, is friends with three of the most popular students Mochida, Kyouko and Hana, is not called dame for all his obliviousness towards emotions but is called silent Tsuna as he rarely talks unless necessary making people wary of him thus he was not bullied and while he is indeed unpopular he is not outcasted in anyway.

Yoshimune on the other hand was a few of the things Iemitsu praised him for, charismatic and popular, can easily work his way out of trouble with his words though most of the time the trouble is caused by his thoughtless comments before he realises what he has said and definitely a Sky with the way people flocked around him, even more then usual for an Alpha. However he was not a genius, certainly was not brave (a brief dig through the twins past revealed how terrified the blue eyed boy had been to defend his brother), did not have a thirst for knowledge as that was Tsuna's clearly that stupid Beta hadn't listed properly and heard only the Yoshi of Tsunayoshi when the Sawada matriarch had been happily chattering away to him.

Speaking of presentations, Reborn as a Beta though every assumed him an Alpha because of his disposition could smell the fact that yes Tsuna was an Omega like he tried to tell people only to be told that a freak like him couldn't possibly be someone that comforts people even though with silent touches and simple tilts of his head made the tension in Mochida's shoulders disappear the day before. Perhaps it had to do with the way Tsuna seemed to glide from place to place stumbling occasionally as if his body remembered his heart should have stopped a long time ago, the way his russet irises stared blankly without emotion at everyone and how he silently done everything he was told to do without question unless it went against school rules, rules which were enforced by a particularly violent Omega everyone had fooled themselves into believing was an Alpha.

Reborn could understand it if that was their reasoning to stay away from him and distance the Sawada boy from a presentation that brought the knowledge of comfort from your Omega being available both physically and visibly as they usually fussed like Kyouko did even though she was an Alpha, people seemed to ignore that too unnerved by such a sweet person being capable of destroying the few Alphas that had tried to claim Hana as their own Beta and it amused him how similar he and the Kurokawa girl were when it came to Beta stereotypes. Reborn fully understood why they would be uncomfortable calling Tsuna by his proper presentation after all if made him feel unease watching the way Tsuna acted as if he was a corpse that had forgotten is died, someone who would simply disappear without the few friends to tether him to the physical plane, simply a person who had seised to exist and became a breathing body that was just going along on a gust of wind waiting for when it stopped blowing.

The only good thing that had happened so far was the finding of several possible guardians for the twin skies, whichever one who became Decimo that is, Hibari Kyouya, Sasagwa Ryohei the petite Alphas brother, Yamamoto Takeshi and Mochida Kensuke though it was likely the last one would not yield to any but Tsuna's command he would find a suitable one for Yoshimune later when he had explained the Mafia to the teens. As well as Nana happily calling him with a quite desolate request of helping her elder son find his determination again while tutoring the younger one in academics which he had agreed to, the boss of Vongola can't be undetermined after all it would be seen as a weakness in Vongola's strength.

Silently watching his two new charges come home he hopped of his perch atop a tree across the road and briskly walked towards the Sawada household intending on introducing himself as soon as possible so the shock could pass come Monday morning when they had to return to school though the elder brother spent Sunday afternoons with Mochida doing extra Kendo practice which Reborn approved of, keep your senses sharp less they be dulled and a danger to thy self after all. Tilting his head unnoticeable Leon abided to his wordless request of turning into a pole to press the door bell with changing back when they heard a soft voice asking them to a wait a minute and nestling back onto Reborn's yellow striped fedora.

"Hmm," apathetic russet eyes that seeped the street revealed the speaker to be Tsunayoshi before they settled on him, "who are you? Are you lost or perhaps the tutor mother spoke of?" His voice was soft and slightly scratchy, most likely to lack of use, as he murmured his inquiry crouching down to Reborn's height to look into his eyes. Good, Reborn thought with the barest trace of approval in his eyes, he knows not to judge a book by its covers something that had ended up with one of Nono's heirs dead.

"I am Reborn the home tutor," he calmly introduced himself nearly missing the flicker of curiosity in russet eyes, "I remembered Japanese students only spend half of the day at school on a Saturday and came early to evaluate my students." The slight shift of Tsuna's body weight and the way his eyes sharpened were good traits to have, suspicious but not visibly so to those that haven't been watching people for years, he'd have to make it so that everyone but him wouldn't be able to notice them before he was satisfied though.

"Do you have a copy of the flier? Credentials or a license to prove you are a legitimate tutor?" Tsuna carefully phrased his question so it seemed like a curious boy instead of someone weary of an assassin come to kill his family and pack mates. "I know there are illnesses that stunt growth but I didn't know it could stop it at the body of a toddler." That was honest curiosity, how had he stopped growing that young? Sure around 8-10 there were people who had diseases that stopped their growth but he didn't know whether or not it could happen so young.

"It's very rare," Reborn explained bitterness curling in his gut at the thought of the man in the iron hat, very rare indeed, "here. Credentials, flyer and my license." Because for all that he was Mafia it would not do for the licences he held to be found a forgery thus he went the legal way around dredging up documents about illnesses that stunt growth early on so he was allowed to take the tests, besides Reborn would accept nothing less than the least likely to fail him as nothing was fool proof.

"Hmm," russet eyes scrutinised the papers carefully, finally seeming satisfied two or three minutes later before he handed them back and fluidly stood up to hold the door out for Reborn to enter. "I apologise for my behaviour but you must understand why I was confused given your height and presentation as a Beta, after all most Beta's allow the stereotypes to shape their personalities. Mother is in the kitchen making lunch we can stop in to inform her you are here and then go find Yoshimune. I myself am Tsunayoshi you may call me what you wish."

Reborn nodded silently as he removed his shoes at the entrance, hopping onto Tsuna's shoulder when the brunette bent down to untie his laces and place his shoes next to a pair of blue sneakers, most likely Yoshimune's, and a pair of black flats which he suspected belonged to Nana. Tsuna stood up once again quickly sliding his feet into the slippers placed on the other side of the floor before padding towards the kitchen to inform Nana that the home tutor was here, brief introductions between the two as she hummed about needing to set up another plate while she retrieved some more ingredients so the four of them could have an equal amount of food.

* * *

Yoshimune let out a screech of disbelief as he slipped of the bed, staring at Reborn as if waiting for him to say just kidding I'm not the worlds greatest hitman and I won't be training you both as heirs to the most powerful Mafia syndicate in Italy but no he just sat there patiently waiting for one of them to start questioning him, surprisingly it was Tsunayoshi. 

"Is that fathers real job?" His voice was less scratchy now Reborn noted silently, "does Mum know about this or has he kept her unaware." Tsuna's seemed to growl the last bit out, eyes darkening with anger at the prospect of Iemitsu lying to his mother since the two had started dating.

"Iemitsu is the head of the CEDEF, Vongola's Outside Advisor and commonly known as the Young Lion of the Vongola." Reborn paused as the anger in Tsuna's eyes grew and a spark of disgust started to swirl in Yoshimune's causing a smirk to lift on his lips, "She doesn't know but as the heirs to Vongola's throne you are free to tell her and I can cash in a few favours to get someone to teach her self defence." He offered if only for the chance to see the women down stairs beat the life out of her shitty husband, smirking wider when both of them nodded immediately.

"Well we will have to wait a week or so, there is the law of Omertà for the Mafia after all so I will have to inform the Vendice she is being told about it for her own safety when she should have been upon marrying Iemistu." Reborn hummed in barely concealed amusement as the two boys simmered with rage in front of him, Iemistu surely didn't have a temper like that perhaps there held some reason for Nana to be an Omega if they inherited this temper from her, oh yes it would certainly be amusing to see her thrash Iemitsu for lying to her all these years.

"For now it's time to go downstairs and eat lunch, I will be observing you in school on Monday to make an adequate schedule for the two of you as there are things one of you will have to learn the other already knows. I have been informed Silent-Tsuna knows Italian so while he goes to Mochida's house tomorrow for Kendo practice I will start to teach Yoshi the basics of it." He hopped of the desk as he talked, making his way to jump up onto Yoshimune's shoulder and settling down on it as the twins slipped out of the room to have lunch with their mother and new found Mafia tutor.

* * *

Monday morning Tsuna got up early as usual to make his breakfast and lunch before heading to school for Kendo, blinking in befuddlement at the sight of Reborn sifting through papers on top of a pile of books. Sighing he shook his head briefly and dismissed it to make his food, pulling out extra ingredients for him to make Reborn lunch and breakfast as well whistling a soft tune as he did so.

"Why do people not believe you are an Omega when you find it easier to adapt and care for people when they don't care about your personality?" Reborn was genuinely curious, sure Lal was a bit rough for an Omega but everyone still believed her even civilians that didn't know to be scared of her. "Make me an Expresso if you have any."

Tsunayoshi just continued whistling softly however he did retrieve the coffee mix, black coffee mix, and started up the machine while keeping an eye on the food cooking from his peripheral vision, grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard once it started to hum signifying it was heating up. Gliding over to the food he gave it a quick once over before flipping the eggs and chicken, moving once more towards the cabinet to get two plates and two lunch boxes settling them down relatively close to the stove and turning the food on low to focus on Reborn and the coffee without fear of starting a fire accidentally.

"Namimori abides by its own rules Reborn," Tsuna sighed rolling his eyes fondly, "Namimori is kind of like a micro nation with the Hibari clan as the police and the clan heads are the political leaders taking care of food and water shipments along with fabrics and basic human necessities. Understand?" Drifting over to the fridge he pulled out the creamer and padded back to the counter just as the coffee machine finished, glancing at Reborn in question as he nodded slowly before denying his questioning jiggle of the creamers container.

"The Hibari's maintain peace and order in the town so while Yakuza are still allowed to form per se if they kill innocent civilians or do perhaps drug and human trafficking they will be eradicated. The current clan heads are Hibari Hatoryuu, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Sawada neè Yukimura Nana, Miura Shikami, Kurokawa Yuushi, Sasagwa Oshiki and Kawahira. They handle all imports in and out of Namimori," Tsuna explained quietly setting Reborn's cup down on the table and returning the creamer to its rightful place inside the fridge before going back to cooking.

"Hibari-san and his family handle the enforcement of rules and arrest rule breakers because of this the Hibari's and Kurokawa's work together closely. Kurokawa-san is in charge of trials and the law, he even has a lawyers licence so that it isn't seen as him being illegal and thus unfare on criminals, Yamamoto-san is mainly in charge of foods like meats and vegetables but Mother is in charge of fruits and grains. Mother is also in charge of literature and businesses, Miura-san is in charge is academics because her husband is a teacher and knows what level should be given to students depending on their age while Kawahira-san controls toys and clothes." Tsuna puffed, carefully distributing the egg and chicken onto plates and into lunch containers before setting the rice from last night on to re cook so any germs would be killed and no food wasted.

"Sasagawa-san runs the hospitals and medicine exports." Turning around he leaned against the counter cradling his mug inbetween two scarred hands (cooking mishaps but could also be from the proper swords he and Mochida sparred with on Sunday, as if he wouldn't swing by to check out what he does after setting work for Yoshimune.) and taking a long sip waiting for Reborn to collect his thoughts.

"It's a bit like Vongola then in that sense, Vongola controls the rules in their territories while trusted allies are in charge of food, clothes and the other things." Reborn mused quietly, tucking the papers he didn't need away and retrieving the one he needed Tsuna to read over and sign if the agreements were acceptable by him and now Namimori's law as well. "Here this is the contract the Vindice has decided will be used if they meat your requirements, as eldest you get control on whether or not Nana is informed about the Mafia so you have to read over that sometime today the Vindice aren't a patient bunch."

"Okay," Tsuna accepted easily folding it in half and tucking the paper into his uniform before dishing out the rice and placing a plate in front of Reborn, "itadakimasu." He murmured softly before digging into his food an action replicated by Reborn seated across from him.

Two hours later a devilish smirk slipped onto Reborn's lips, the man in question eager to annoy the young Alpha sleeping peacefully on his bed when he was going to be late if he didn't get up soon. Wordless he asked Leon to change into one of Reborn's wake up methods, a sadistic glimmer appearing in obsidian irises as they gazed down at the soon to be woken Alpha with an darkly amused gaze. Raising his arm up before speaking words that no sane student of Namimori Middle School would ever want to hear, that they were going to be late on a Monday when Hibari manned the gate (Wednesday's, Thursdays and Saturdays were the only other days he lied in wait for the stupid herbivores that were late).

"Get up Baka Yoshi or you'll be late for school." Reborn ordered, slamming a Leon mallet down on Yoshimune's head as he did so with a small sadistic smirk settled on his face. "Bosses are not late they are punctual and tidy as they arrival." He lectured as Yoshimune rushed around scrambling to get his clothes on and gather up his books at the same time causing him to trip over a wrapper in his haste. Clearly this twin would be amusing to tutor as he knew less and was much more easily antagonised the Tsunayoshi is or most likely will ever be, Reborn silently wondered what element he was if his flames were not Sky as they had been years ago when Nono visited.


	3. Chapter 3

this will be taken down, rewritten and placed on my new account tiredsmolprince under the same name with the same tags


End file.
